The TV Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe
by Link and Luigi
Summary: Well, once again, my wonderful summary skills help me to write a summary!! This is the sequal to the TV Hopper Machine Thingy. Duo makes a machine that causes everyone to get sucked into various TV shows.


**__**

Well, it's HERE!! After getting SO many letters about how much people liked the first one and telling us to make a sequel, we decided to write another one. It may not be as great as the first one but WHO CARES?! At least it's there! Well, here's the much demanded T.V. HOPPER MACHINE THINGY DELUXE!! Enjoy!!

T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe

By US

**__**

NOTE: If you like the Ronin Warriors, then we suggest that you skip the parts that is started like this: "Okay, I'll write it. Everyone looked around" and "No one looked around because Quatre was right in the middle of running and the other four were unconscious". Okay? Thanks!

Quatre opened the door to see Duo hovering over his desk. "Why does this sound so familiar?" Quatre asked himself. Duo looked up.

"Oh, HI Quatre!" he said. "I bet you're wondering what's behind me on my desk aren't you?"

"Not as much as I was last time." Quatre answered uneasily. "My guess is that you want me to round up everyone else and to meet you in the living room."

Duo looked confused. "How'd you guess?" he asked. Quatre shrugged and left the room. Later, when everyone was in the living room except for Heero who had gone out grocery shopping or something like that, Duo entered. "Hello everyone!"

"I know that face…" Wufei said. "You've got the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy, don't you?!"

"No, I don't!" Duo answered reassuringly. "The T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy is old news! Now we have the…T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy DELUXE!"

"Count me out." Wufei said, standing up.

"Me too." Trowa said almost immediately after Wufei.

"Me three." Said Quatre quickly.

"Maybe you're right." Duo said, shrugging. "It was pretty annoying last time and, frankly, I don't feel like hopping from one show to another!" He tossed the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe behind him and it landed on a chair. Just then, Heero entered.

"Let's never go to that store again, I mean, they didn't have anything that was on the list." Heero said as he sat down on top of the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe.

"DON'T SIT THERE!" Duo, Quatre, Wufei and Trowa all yelled at the same time. Heero stood up and Duo grabbed the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe only it was too late. There was a blinding light and they were all sucked into the television.

Guess what? Everyone looked around!

"Heero, I'm going to ring your neck…" Wufei started but as soon as he made the threat, he realized that Heero wasn't there. Neither was anyone else! He was all alone!

At the same time, Quatre realized he was alone too.

And so did Duo.

Heero did as well.

And Trowa finally did after a moment's thought.

"I know what's going on." Came a voice. "My T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe is upgraded so now we appear as the characters. I can also get the status on each character that we are and what shows we're in." There was a long pause. "All right. We're in Barney."

"BARNEY?!" came another four voices only they weren't the voices that we all know because they were all changed and I'm at a blank on how to describe it so we'll just say that they were little kids' voices…okay?

"Yeah, Barney." Said the first voice that was ALSO a little kid. "All right, we're all those stupid little kids or something on Barney. I'm Jason, Wufei's Sarah, Quatre is Christopher, Trowa is Missy and Heero is Oliver. Sounds like HAPPY names. And it ALSO sounds like Trowa and Wufei are girls so…"

"This ALWAYS happens to me!" Wufei said. He held up his arm. "And I have a cast on my arm too! This isn't fair!" Suddenly, a big purple dinosaur that we all know by BARNEY comes running out.

"SUPER-DEE-DOOPER!!" Barney yelled happily. "It's time for the…" Barney paused, expecting the other kids to fill in the missing word for him. The five waited. "Do you know what time it's for Sarah?" There is a long pause. "Sarah?"

Wufei crossed his arms.

"I think we have to think of a way to cheer Sarah up!" Barney said to the other four.

"How come your mouth doesn't move and you don't blink?" Heero asked.

Barney stared at Heero for a second. "Come again Oliver?" he said finally.

"How come your mouth doesn't move and you don't blink?" Heero repeated.

Barney thought for a minute. Then he broke into song. "2+2 is 4! 2+2 is 4! 2+2 is 4! 2+2 is…"

"That's enough, Barney." Duo said.

A big question mark formed over Barney's head. He then shrugged. "I think we should go into the other room to play the NUMBER LIMBO!!" He expected a couple of "YAY!!"s and he was somewhat disappointed when none came. "Just follow me!" He started marching into the other room when there was a fake yellow light and Baby Bob ran in.

"I can't find my blankey!!" Baby Bob yelled stupidly in her stuuupid voice as she searched around for her blankey, making a mess everywhere as she went. "My blankey was yellow! Have you seen it, Barney?"

"We sure haven't but we'll help you look for it!" He turned to his group of unenthusiastic kids. "Let's get started RIGHT NOW!!" Barney said jumping up into the air and waving his arms around.

"MY BLANKEY!!" Baby Bop broke into song. "Oh I'm lookin' for my blankeeeeeeeeeeeey! Blankey! Searching high! I'm searching low! Gotta find my blllllllllllllaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnkkkkkeeeyyyyyyy!!" She was doing this stupid little dance to it.

"If you want to find your blanket, maybe you should try looking for it rather than dancing around like an idiot." Heero said.

"What did you say, Oliver?" Barney said with a big moronic smile on his moronic face.

"Hee-hee, he said NOTHING, Barney!" Quatre said, quickly. "He was just commenting on how great Baby Bop's song was!"

"Thank you very very very very very very much, Oliver!" Baby Bop said, clapping for herself. "Do you know where I can find my blankey?"

"Have you checked up your ass lately?" Heero sneered. "It could be there." The four all turned to Duo at the exact time and gave him the look that said 'WARP NOW!!' Duo got the message and pulled out his T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe and pressed the button.

Yeah, yeah, I know! Everyone did the predictable so I'm not going to bother taking up space, time or energy to write it because you already know WHAT they're going to do so why write it again? Okay, let's continue.

"Okay, where are we." Wufei demanded, not a question at all.

"Hold on, give me a second." Duo said, staring at his T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe. "We're in X-Men, the movie. All right, Heero's this girl named Jean or something. She's got this power so she can float stuff using her mind and stuff like that. I'm this guy named Cyclopes. He's got laser vision so he has to keep wearing these little glasses things or a little visor so that he won't zap people. Trowa is this girl named Storm and she's got this power to control the storms and the weather and stuff like that. Quatre's this guy called Wolverine and he's got the power to heal and he's got these little claws that shoot out of his knuckles. And Wufei's this girl named Rouge and she's got the power to take other people's power but when she DOES take other people's power, they practically die and stuff." He smiled and put the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe in his pocket.

"I think I'll touch Heero." Wufei said. "After all, it IS his fault that we're here. Which one's Heero again?"

"Heero's Jean." Duo said.

"Which one's Jean?" Wufei asked.

"Hee-hee," Duo said, feeling evil. "That one!" He pointed to Heero who was actually Jean. Wufei started inching towards Heero ever so slowly with his hands outstretched.

"Um…come any closer and I'll use my mind powers on you." Heero said calmly, putting one hand out.

"Oh that stinks." Wufei said, putting his hands down. "I don't have any range attacks whatsoever."

"Neither do I!" Quatre said. Everyone turned to Quatre and this guy that was standing there was about as un-Quatreish looking guy in the whole wide world. "Um…well…uh…we shouldn't be fighting at all!" Everyone sighed.

"Oh well!" Duo said, clearing his throat. "Let's just do whatever we have to do!"

"Why can't we just warp right now?" Trowa asked.

"Where's the fun in THAT?!" Duo answered.

"I'll just use my storm powers and make lightning strike you!" Trowa said angrily.

"I'll use my floating things around powers to pick you up really high and then drop you!" Heero threatened.

"I'll TOUCH you!!" Wufei said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I won't do anything because we shouldn't be fighting at all!" Quatre said. "We should try TALKING it out…" Quatre wasn't able to finish his sentence because the Frog Guy came out of nowhere and jumped on him. "AHHHH!! GET IT OFF!!"

"Look out!" Duo said. "I'll use my laser vision!!" Duo took off his little visor thingy and lasers were shooting all over the place and everyone was ducking so they wouldn't get hit. "HELP!! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!!"

"SHUT YOUR EYES!" yelled Wufei who had just ducked again.

"What if the lasers blast through my eyelids?!" Duo said frantically. Heero was using his ESP to block everything that was coming towards him and Trowa was using his wind powers to form a wall to block everything out. (Don't ask how they know how to do this already they're just SPECIAL.) Wufei had no way of protecting himself. POOR WUEFI!! Suddenly, Quatre yelped in pain.

"OW!" he yelled. "BLADES! COMING OUT OF MY HANDS!! PAIN!! HOW DO I GET THEM BACK IN?!" All of a sudden, a flock of pigeons flew by. The Frog Guy started jumping around and being a knave and grabbing all the pigeons with his stuuupid long tongue.

"WHILE HE'S DISTRACTED!!" Wufei yelled as he ducked Duo's lasers again.

"I'LL DO IT!!" Trowa yelled. His eyes got all white and he zapped the Frog Guy with his lightning and the Frog Guy exploded. They finally got Duo to shut his eyes. There was a long pause while everyone just kind of stared at each other.

"Um…press the warp button?" Duo said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." The other four said at the same time. Duo pulled out the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe and pushed the button. Actually, he didn't because he was really the blue changing form thing and they didn't know that because the REAL Duo/Cyclopes had wandered into the forest with his eyes closed because he didn't want to open his eyes because he was scared to shoot around and stuff like that.

"You know what?" Quatre said. "Shouldn't we be looking around at new surroundings about now?"

"Duo, press the button." Heero said.

"No, I like it here." Said "Duo". "Come with me!" "He" started walking away.

"Where?" Trowa asked.

"You'll see!" "Duo" said. "He" guided them around and around and around until they got to this stupid little building. "Come on! Right in here!" "He" opened the door and they all walked in.

"What are we doing HERE?" Heero demanded. Then, "Duo" started to form back into that blue thingy.

"You're not Duo!" Wufei yelled. "You're an imposter!" There was a long pause. "I mean…Zappy Eye-Laser Guy." Suddenly, the Head Bad Guy walks in being bad.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!!" laughed the Head Bad Guy. "I shall use you to turn the WHOLE WORLD INTO MUTANTS!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Suddenly, Quatre flew against the wall.

"I can't move!" he yelled.

"Ha ha ha! My magnetic powers shall overpower all metal! HA HA HA HA HA!!" Then he flew over and grabbed Wufei and flew away.

"AHHHHHH!!" Wufei yelled. Then he looked around. "What the heck? Why did you…oh well…" Wufei then touched Head Bad Guy's arm. "Why isn't this working? You're supposed to be zapped."

"I am wearing a special suit!" Head Bad Guy said, laughing diabolically. "You can only touch bear skin and only my face is uncovered!" Wufei shrugged and touched Head Bad Guy's face. "AHHHHHHHHH!!" Head Bad Guy and Wufei both plunged to their doom but Wufei remembered that he stole Head Bad Guy's power so he just flew down to safety and then Quatre came unhooked to the wall and he was okay.

"ROAR!!" yelled the blue changing form person. She then ran towards Quatre who held out his little knuckle blades and the blue changing form thingy exploded.

"OW!!" Quatre said. "These things are PAINFUL!!" He then looked around. "Did I kill someone?!"

"GOOD JOB!!" Wufei said.

"But we shouldn't be fighting at all!" Quatre yelled, frowning. Suddenly, there was an explosion from the forest and all of the four ran over to the forest to find Duo.

"Duo!" Trowa said. "There you are!"

"I didn't mean to!" Duo said quickly. "I only opened my eyes for a SECOND just to see where I was!"

"Well…now's a good time to press that T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe or whatever." Heero said. Duo nodded and started fumbling around for the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe. He dropped it on the ground and then started searching for it. Quatre then picked it up and pressed the button FOR him.

Everyone blah blah blah.

Quatre handed the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe back to Duo.

"We're in…gimme a minute…" Duo said, looking at his T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe. "Wow, it feels so good to be able to open my eyes!" Everyone glared at him. "Okay, okay. We're in Scooby Doo…yeah…Heero's Velma, a smart little know-it-all dork with big, stupid glasses."

"I'm not wearing these." Heero said, taking off the glasses. "What the heck? Why can't I see anything?"

Duo cleared his throat. "Continuing…" he said. "I'm…I'm…I'm DAPHNE?! I'm supposed to get the GOOD parts! This thing must be malfunctioning…"

"You do this on PURPOSE?!" Trowa yelled.

"Well…" Duo started. "I programmed it…NEVER MIND! I'm this girl okay? All right!"

"Well, you LOOK like a girl." Quatre laughed.

"SHUT-UP YOU KNAVES!!" Duo yelled at the top of his lungs. "ANYWAY…Quatre is…Shaggy…a guy who wears a green shirt and has a dog and says ZOINKS and LIKE a lot."

"Why does the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe tell you that he wears a green shirt?" Quatre asked. "How would that be helpful at ALL to get to know our characters?"

"I don't know!" Duo snapped. "Trowa's Scrappy…oh…I feel bad for you Trowa. Scrappy's this annoying stupid dog who's really annoying and stupid."

"Did the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe say that?" Trowa asked.

"Um…no but that's okay." Duo answered. "Guess who Wufei is…"

"Roo?" Wufei asked. He then quickly shut his mouth. Everyone turned to Wufei's direction to see SCOOBY!!

"Yup, he's Scooby." Duo said. "Shaggy's dog who can talk a little bit and he's strangely smart for the average dog."

"Hee-hee, Wufei's MY dog!" Quatre said.

"Yeah but TROWA'S a dog and he seems to be able to speak fluent English." Heero commented.

"I'm not complaining." Trowa said, shrugging.

"That's okay, Trowa's just stupid." Duo said. Suddenly, a guy wearing a sailor suit walked up.

"Come on, you guys!" said the guy. "We have to find out what the werewolf ghost is up to in this haunted mansion! Though I THINK I might have an idea on who it is! Come on, Daphne! Let's look for clues in this closet! Shaggy, you go with the others and take the rest of the house! Come on Daphne!" He held out his arm for Duo to take.

"Um…I think you can look in the closet by yourself…Freddie." Duo said uneasily.

"It's a pretty big closet!" Freddie said while winking.

"Yes, Fred, I know." Duo said. "But I think we should make the groups a little more even and make the groups search an even amount of space."

"Aw, COME ON!" Freddie said, his wink getting a little more obvious.

"How about we do…Freddie, Velma and Scrappy in one group and me, Shaggy and Scooby in the other!" Duo said. Freddie got a hurt look in his eyes. "Fine, Scooby can go in that group and you can come in this one." Freddie smiled.

"Now I think we should have one group search upstairs and the other group search downstairs!" Quatre said. "Oh and…um…ZOINKS!"

"That sounds okay." Freddie said, shrugging. When Freddie started to walk a little too close to Duo, he decided that it was a good time to press the button on the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe.

Okay, I'll write it. Everyone looked around.

As soon as they all looked at each other, they all cracked up and started laughing.

"Okay okay, I'll see what stupid show we're in." Duo said, wiping a tear from his eye from laughing. "We're from Ronin Warriors!"

"THAT explains it!" Wufei said.

"All right…" Heero said. "We know that the one with the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe and the blue hair is Duo and I know that I, Heero, am this guy that's talking."

"Um…okay." Duo said, shrugging. "Okay, I'm this guy named Rowen, Heero's…Kento…Trowa is…um…Ryo and Quatre is…Sai and Wufei is…SAGE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Wufei yelled as the little screen backed away farther and farther to make it look dramatic.

"Ha-ha, stuuupid Wufei." Duo laughed. They were all now observing their retarded sideburns and stupid eyebrows.

"Look at the SIZE of these things!" Quatre said, referring to his sideburns.

"Yeah, I have them too."

"Me too."

"Me too."

"Me too."

"WE ALL DO!!" Duo yelled.

All of a sudden, four guys and one girl appeared out of nowhere that looked just as stupid if not stupider than they did.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" laughed the girl with blue hair.

"Long live Master Talpa!" yelled the one with the patch.

"We will destroy you for Master Talpa!" yelled the one with the really stupid long red hair.

"My OINK POISON shall destroy OINK you!" yelled the one wearing purple eye shadow.

"My sword will cut through this rock and find his heart and destroy him!" yelled the one with blue hair shaped like devil horns.

"Calm down, Cale, just think through what you're going to say before you say it." Said the one with the patch.

"Oops." Said Cale. "I should have thought about it beforehand. Thanks for the tip, Dais!" Cale took out his sword. "Can I destroy them?! PLEASE?! I'll use my trusty sword!!"

"Okay you can KILL them." Said the one with the really long stupid red hair with a shrug. "I don't see why not." 

"Thank you Anubis!" Cale said as he charged at Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa and Heero with his sword. "MY SWORD WILL CUT THROUGH THIS ROCK AND FIND HIS HEART AND DESTROY HIM!!" Everyone kind of just stepped aside and Cale just ran into the wall. Anubis, Dais, the girl with blue hair and the guy with eye shadow on slapped their foreheads.

"You kill them, Sekhmet, we don't feel like it." Dais said. Meanwhile, Duo and Quatre and everyone else are just kind of standing there occasionally shrugging at each other.

"Okay!" said Sekhmet. He took out one of his many swords and charged at Duo and Quatre and everyone else. "MY POISON OINK SHALL DESTROY OINK YOU!! OINK!!" Everyone just stepped aside again and Sekhmet crashed into the wall next to Cale. Dais, the girl with blue hair and Anubis looked at each other. 

"I'll do it!" yelled the girl with blue hair.

"Yeah right, Kayura!" yelled Dais. "You won't be able to defeat them!"

"Yes I will!" Kayura said. "This will be a cinch!" She charged at them with her swords but they dodged and she crashed into the wall as well. Dais and Anubis shrugged. They didn't have swords so they couldn't make the same stupid mistake.

Anubis took out his little weapon thingy and started swinging it around and went to throw it at Duo and Quatre and everyone else but the little thingy caught on some tree and it sent him backwards and crashed into some other wall.

"This is just getting kind of boring." Wufei said. "These guys are kind of stupid."

"HOW DARE YOU!!" yelled Dais as he took his little weapon thingy.

"I'm just going to push the button now." Duo said, staring at Dais who was running at them.

No one looked around because Quatre was right in the middle of running and the other four were unconscious. Quatre stopped running and looked around.

"This feels somewhat familiar…" Quatre said to himself. He looked at the five people standing in front of him that he was running to. OF COURSE! Quatre slapped his forehead. Those were Ryo, Kento, Sage, Sai and Rowen. And Quatre figured that he had zapped into Dais and the others had been warped into the other four that were unconscious. When Quatre really thought about it, it was actually pretty funny. Actually, it wasn't. He didn't like talking to himself so he thought he MUST have the others regain consciousness.

Though, it didn't look like those five guys were going to let him get past them to get to the three behind them. So, he decided to go to the one that was against some other wall. Quatre turned around and walked towards the one that was lying unconscious…um…over there. He bent down and soon discovered that he had no way of telling WHO he was.

"These paragraphs of loneliness are starting to annoy me." Quatre said out loud.

"COME BACK AND FIGHT!!" yelled some stupid laryngitis infected voice. "I am RYO OF THE WILDFIRE!!"

"ROWEN OF STRATA!!" said an annoying high pitched voice.

"SAI OF THE TORRENT!!" said some English guy.

"KENTO OF HARDROCK!!" said some normal sounding guy.

"SAGE OF THE HALO!! AHUCK!!" said some REALLY retarded sounding voice.

"WE ARE THE RONIN WARRIORS!!" they all yelled at the same time.

"Okay, okay," Quatre said to himself. "Who's Duo? We…I…need the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe."

"GRRRR!!" yelled Ryo of the Wildfire.

"EHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Rowen of Strata.

"AHHHHHH!" yelled Sai of the Torrent.

"YA!!" yelled Kento of Hardrock.

"AHUCK!!" yelled Sage of the Halo.

"Oh…stop it!" Quatre yelled, kind of freaked out by their strange noises.

"Ha-HA!" Ryo of the Wildfire said. "Keep it up, boys! We are weakening Dais!!" He took a deep breath. "Follow my lead!! VIRTUE!!"

"LIFE!!" yelled Rowen of Strata.

"TRUST!!" yelled Sai of the Torrent.

"JUSTICE!!" yelled Kento of Hardrock.

"WISDOM!! AHUCK!!" yelled Sage of the Halo.

Quatre got this freaked out look on his face. The Ronin Warriors just smiled at each other. Then they all transformed into their armor. "Come on, guys!" Ryo of the Wildfire yelled. "I have to transform into the WHITE ARMOR!!"

"GASP!!" the other Ronin Warriors…umm…gasped. Then they all turned into bubbles of their colors and went into Ryo.

"ARMOR OF INFERNO!!" While all the Ronin Warriors were marveling at the White Armor and watching Ryo dance around stupidly with wallpaper and flower petals flying around him, Quatre sneaked behind them and found Duo and pressed the button.

Everyone stood up except for Quatre who was ALREADY up and they looked around.

"That was weird." Duo said. "Being unconscious and all."

"You think THAT was weird?!" Quatre yelled. "You were LUCKY to be unconscious!! I'm going to have nightmares for weeks!! They frightened me SO MUCH!!" He looked as though HE was going to pass out himself.

"What happened?" Wufei asked.

"I can't explain it!" Quatre said. "It was just so scary!! I was SO scared! There was so much DANCING…and making NOISES and…WALLPAPER… FLOWERS…and…SIDEBURNS!! SIDEBURNS!! SIDEBURNS!!"

"Calm down!" Heero said. "It couldn't have been THAT bad." He then leaned over to Trowa. "I think he's cracked."

Quatre looked at Heero with the face that said you are so wrong you knave. "You are so wrong you knave!! If you thought the bad guys were strange, you should have seen the good guys!!"

"Could I have my T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe back?" Duo asked.

"NO!" Quatre said. "I'm going to keep it! How do I get us back home? I need to sit at home and get some therapy!"

"Okay, okay, there's a little button on the bottom that has a little house on it and just press it and we'll be back home."

Quatre pressed the button. They all braced themselves but nothing happened. "Okay." Quatre said with an angry expression on his face. "I'll just press THIS button!" He pressed another button.

Little did Quatre know (or anyone for that matter) they actually WERE home and he had pressed the home button to begin with. So now they've warped without realizing that they were just home! THAT'S why the house button didn't work! So now they think it doesn't work!! If only Quatre wasn't so frustrated and freaked out! They should have looked at each other or around at their surroundings!! I'M GETTING FRUSTRATED!! RRRRRRRR!! AHHHHHHH!! Oh well. Let's just continue.

Everyone looked around. (Ha-HA!! I wrote it!! Maybe next time I'll do it without a comment!! Hee-hee!! I'll try my hardest!!)

"Where are we now?" asked no one in particular. (It was probably Trowa but we don't care that much about him.)

"Um…I just have to get the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe from Quatre…" Duo said, having a tug-o-war with Quatre over the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe. Duo finally got it back from Quatre. "Okay, we're in Dragon Ball Z!! YAY!!"

"Didn't we warp here LAST TIME?" Heero asked.

"Are you COMPLAINING?" Wufei asked. "Don't you LIKE Dragon Ball Z?"

Heero looked offended. "Of COURSE I do!" Heero said. "Anyone who's ANYONE likes Dragon Ball Z! I was just wondering why we're here for a SECOND time!"

"Okay, okay!" Duo said. "This is the Trunks Saga! I don't have to explain it all to you because I KNOW you all know who everyone is!!" Everyone nodded.

"OF COURSE WE DO!!" they all said.

"All right!" Duo said. "I'M TRUNKS!! MY FAVORITE CHARACTER!!"

"I'm Goku!" Heero said, excited for once.

"I'm GOHAN!!" Trowa yelled, all too happy to be someone retarded like Gohan.

"I'M KRILLIN!!" Wufei yelled. "YAY!! I'M SOMEONE GOOD FOR ONCE!!"

"I'M VEGETA!!" Quatre yelled. "I feel as though I am already recovering! Someone is trying to make up for putting me through that torture with the Ronin Knaves!"

"Okay!" Duo said. "Let's be our prodigious, Dragon Ball Z-ish selves!"

"Someone stupid should be showing up about now to ruin our fun." Wufei said sadly. And as he said that, Frieza and King Cold and all of their stupid slaves appeared out of nowhere.

"I've seen this episode!" Duo said. "This is when I get to chop up all of Frieza's slaves and then chop up Frieza herself and then kill her dad, King Cold!!" Duo took out his sword and tried to make himself look as important as he could. Quatre tapped on Duo's shoulder.

"Duo, Frieza's a boy." He said.

"No she's not!" Duo assured him.

"It can be a Boy-Girl!!" Quatre said. Duo nodded in agreement.

"Oh no…it's FRIIIIIIIEEEEZA!!" a green guy bellowed. That, of course, was Piccolo because how many green guys do you know besides Nayo and Kami of course but besides them.

"I'll just go and kill Frieza!!" Duo yelled. "How do I turn into a Super Sayian?"

"Um…motivation is different for each Sayian." Wufei answered.

"That doesn't help." Duo sighed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" laughed Frieza stupidly as she/he formed a little black energy ball thingy on the tip of his/her finger and started flying up towards the sky while laughing like a knave.

Wufei ran up to some random slave, kicked him in the balls, stole his gun, shot Frieza with it and she/he died.

"FRIEEEEEEZA!!" King Cold yelled. "RRRR!!"

"I was supposed to kill Frieza!" Duo yelled angrily. Wufei shrugged and shot King Cold too. Then he turned around and shot all of the stupid little slaves.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be." Wufei said, throwing the gun down.

"Wow, Krillin!" Chao-zou yelled. "You defeated Frieza!" Wufei scratched his bald head.

"That was amazing, Krillin!" Tien said stupidly.

"GOKU couldn't even beat Frieza!" Yamcha said, putting his arm on Heero while smiling. Heero pushed Yamcha's arm off his shoulder.

"Guess this guy didn't come in much handy." Bulma said as she pointed to Duo.

"Hey, I'M the one who thought up the Boy-Girl thing!" Duo said.

"Actually, I did." Quatre pointed out.

"Fine!" Duo said. "I WOULD have done it but baldy…SHORTY… NONOSEY…SIXDOTSONFOREHEADY…didn't do it first!!" Everyone looked at each other.

"Duo, you're screwing everything up!" Trowa whispered to Duo.

"Fine with me!" Duo said, taking out the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe and pushing the button. Everyone expected to be warped but they only saw Duo standing there holding a Dragon Ball. "Well, I have this Dragon Ball."

"Where'd you get that Dragon Ball?!" Tien yelled.

"I found it!" Duo said. "And unless you say you're sorry, that I'm the best and then KISS my foot while bowing to me then I won't give it to you!" Heero sneaked up behind Duo, grabbed the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe and pressed the home button.

Everyone looked around.

It was their own show!!

"I thought the home button didn't work, Quatre!" Wufei snarled at Quatre while trying to locate him.

"It didn't work when I tried it!" Quatre said, crossing his arms. "What are you looking for?" He then looked at where Wufei was standing and his eyes got really wide. "Oops, sorry about that! I thought you were Wufei." He then looked around. "Where'd everyone go? Are they unconscious again?!"

"Oh geez." Duo said, slapping his forehead. "Heero, did you press the RED home button or the BLUE home button?" (Did you notice how I didn't comment about writing 'Everyone looked around'? Hee-hee! I have such strong willpower! Maybe NEXT time, I won't bring it up later!!)

"I don't know." Heero said. "It was just a home button. I didn't know there was more than one."

"Well, you pressed the red one."

"Why did you ask the question if you knew the answer already?"

"I don't know. I felt like it." Duo turned to the other four. "Heero…or should I say RELINA…"

"No you shouldn't say." Heero said.

"Whatever!! Heero stupidly pressed the red home button so, as you can see, we are not our true selves."

"Well, if Heero is Relina, he has an excuse for pressing the wrong home button." Wufei said rolling his eyes. Heero gave Wufei the death glare. Actually, he didn't give WUFEI the death glare, he gave SALLY the death glare because she was there and he wasn't.

All right, this is who everyone is as not to create more confusion. Heero is Relina, Duo is Hilde, Wufei is Sally, Trowa is Catherine and Quatre is Dorothy. Now…if they're talking, instead of writing Wufei or something, we'll write Wufei-Sally. Okay?

Suddenly, the door opened in the other room. All five pilots froze, waiting for whoever entered, to come in and discover them. Duo walked in the door and took one look at the five standing there.

"What are you doing in our house?" Duo asked.

"Um…redecorating!" Duo-Hilde answered. Then he picked up a pillow and tossed it across the room.

"Uh…whatever." Duo said, exiting the room and entering the kitchen. Soon, the refrigerator door opened. Duo-Hilde ran in.

"Hey, don't touch that!" Duo-Hilde yelled, snatching the ice cream carton out of his hand.

"That's mine!" Duo yelled, grabbing onto it.

"I've been SAVING that!" Duo-Hilde yelled back.

"LIAR!" Duo shouted, pulling the ice cream out of Duo-Hilde's hands. "Geez, just go home!" He then took the ice cream to the kitchen table and took a spoon and started eating out of the carton. Suddenly, the door opened and Wufei and Quatre walked in.

"Um…why are you here?" Wufei asked Wufei-Sally.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Wufei-Sally said, crossing his arms.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, all the other girls are here." Quatre pointed out. "Except for Hilde."

"Hilde's in the other room." Quatre-Dorothy said. Quatre and Wufei shrugged and walked into the kitchen to see Duo and Duo-Hilde fighting over a carton of ice cream.

"WHAT are you guys doing?!" Wufei yelled. They both looked up and smiled. "I think that you girls should just leave."

"That's a little impolite," Quatre stated. "They can all stay for lunch and then they can all go home, okay?" Wufei and Duo both stared at Quatre. "Or they can just go now."

"Stand up to them, Quatre!" Quatre-Dorothy yelled. "Don't let them take advantage of you!" Trowa-Catherine, Heero-Relina, Wufei-Sally and Duo-Hilde all stared at Quatre-Dorothy. "Or you just could let them walk all over you I guess." He gave Duo-Hilde the 'Warp NOW!!' look. Duo-Hilde took a hint and began searching his pockets only to find it NOT there.

He looked up at Duo who had the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe in his hand. "If you get the ice cream then I get this!" Duo said triumphantly.

"Fine, take the ice cream but give that back!!" Duo-Hilde said, slamming the ice cream on the table. Duo smiled and gave Duo-Hilde the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe. Duo-Hilde sighed and pressed the warp button.

Everyone looked around. (Must…not…comment…oh, too late.)

"Um…" Duo said slowly. Everyone stared at him. "Gummy Bears." He smiled innocently.

"This is too much." Wufei said with a sigh. "Look at me. I'm round. I'm very large and I don't like it."

"So…I'm all too curious…" Heero said, staring at Wufei. "Who are we and what is our purpose?"

"Okay, as you can see, Wufei is Tummy," Duo said. "Heero is Grammy, I'm Zummy, Quatre's Gruffy and Trowa is…is…BUMMY!!" Trowa walked over to the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe and looked at the screen.

"That doesn't say Bummy, Duo." He said. "It says Cubby."

"Well, I thought that Bummy suits you better." Duo said with a shrug. "Seeing's how your face looks kinda like your bum." Quatre started laughing. Trowa was just about to wring Duo's neck when a yellow bear comes skipping over stupidly while singing.

"Gummy berry, GUMMY BERRY!! Gummy berry JUICE!!" Everyone cringed and blocked their ears.

"Stop, creature of the night!" Duo yelled over her "song".

The yellow bear stopped "singing" and smiled. "Grammy!" she yelled, skipping over to Heero. "Did you finish the Gummy Berry Juice?"

"Get away from me…uh…foul being from Hell." Heero said, pushing the yellow bear away.

"Well did you?" the yellow bear said, unfazed.

"No I didn't." Heero said.

"Do you want me to help you?!" the yellow bear said, smiling stupidly like a knave.

"How about you do it for me." Heero said unenthusiastically. "It's the first step in Gummy Bear training."

"But Gruffy said that the first step in Gummy Bear training was to build tunnels and stuff!!" the yellow bear said.

"I wasn't serious about the Gummy Bear Training." Heero sighed. "I didn't think you actually had Gummy Bear Training. Just go and be my servant bear and do stupid things just so I can be entertained." The yellow bear looked confused. She then shrugged and skipped off "singing" her "song". Heero turned to the other four. "Please press the button on T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe."

"Okay, fine by me." Duo said, pressing the button. Everyone looked around. Wait, no they didn't! Duo didn't REALLY press the button!! "I seem to have lost my T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe!!"

"WHAT?!" the other four yelled.

"Okay, don't panic!" Duo said, looking around for it. "I'm sure it's around here SOMEWHERE!" There was a sudden cackle from above them.

"Now Toady have remote thingy for Duky!" said the voice above them. There were then footsteps as it ran away. Slowly, the four turned to Duo and gave him evil glares. Duo shrugged and smiled innocently and started backing away. The yellow bear ran in.

"THE TROLLS WERE JUST IN OUR CAVE!!" she yelled. "Come on!! To the Gummy Tunnels!!" She ran out the door. The others, wanting to get the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe back, followed her. They all got into this little car thing and just sat there. "Well?!" said the yellow bear.

"Well WHAT?!" Wufei yelled. "Don't you know how to run it?!"

"NO!" the yellow bear answered. "That's usually Gruffy's job!" She points to Quatre and everyone turned to Quatre who was sitting in the backseat.

"I don't want to be Gruffy!" Quatre yelled. "Duo, YOU be Gruffy! I'm not old enough to drive! I don't have my driver's license's yet!!"

"None of us have our driver's license's yet…except for Trowa…" Heero said, looking at Trowa. Trowa shrugged and went to get in the front when the yellow bear stopped him.

"No!" she said. "Cubby's not allowed to drive in the Gummy Tunnels!! GRUFFY has to do it!"

"JUST DO IT!!" Wufei yelled, angry.

Quatre sighed and got up into the front seat. He looked at the controls and finally pulled a lever. The little car thingy jerked forward at about a bazillion miles per hour.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" they all yelled except the yellow bear.

"HOW DO I STOP THIS THING?!" Quatre yelled, pushing all the buttons and pulling all the levers at the same time. The car stopped abruptly. They all looked around to see a little green troll in a loin cloth standing there holding the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe. Behind him was this guy wearing some stupid armor.

"Unworthy Toady have remote thingy for Dukey!!" said the green troll type thing.

"Good…" said the guy in the stupid armor, taking the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe from the green troll's hand.

"DON'T TOUCH THE T.V. HOPPER MACHINE THINGY DELUXE!!" yelled Duo at the top of his lungs.

"Blasted Gummies!!" yelled the guy.

"Quick everyone!" said the yellow bear. "Your Gummy Berry Juice!" She took out a little bottle and drank it. She started bouncing around on her stupid yellow butt. The five stared at the bottles in their hands.

"I'll pass." Duo said, throwing the bottle behind him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled the yellow bear as she bounced over and caught the bottle. She then handed it back to Duo.

"Okay, okay!" Duo said. "Hey…Mr. Guy! I'll trade you this bottle of bouncy liquidy stuff for that stupid, remote that you don't even WANT!" He waved the bottle around. "Gee, I'm SURE losing out on this deal!!"

"OKAY!!" said the guy. He then tossed the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe to Duo and Duo tossed the bottle to the guy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled the yellow bear.

"PRESS THE BUTTON!!" all four yelled at Duo. Duo didn't have to hear it twice because he immediately pressed it.

Everyone looked around. Actually, they didn't because Duo was the only person there so HE looked around.

"Hm…" he said, studying his surroundings. "No one's here to ask me what show we're in and who we are!! I guess I'll just ask myself! WHAT SHOW ARE WE IN YOU KNAVE?! Okay, okay! Give me a second! We're in 'Zelda: Ocarana of Time'. WHO ARE WE YOU KNAVE?! Geez, calm down Trowa! I know you're stupid but you don't have to go and PROVE it! JUST TELL ME BEFORE I…I…I PEE IN MY PANTS!! Not again, Trowa! I WILL NEVER BE AS GREAT AS YOU!! WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THAT?! I don't know, Trowa! You're just so stupid. It's actually kind of fun talking for Trowa! Him being so STUPID and all!!" 

He looked around. It was kind of LONELY being all…um…ALONE! 

"Okay, I'll just find out who I am." He said to himself. "Actually, I'm not going to look at the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe! I'm just going to look around and see if I recognize who I am!" He started looking around. "I have no idea and I'm bored with this game!" He glanced down at the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe. "Hm…he-he! I'm so fortunate that I am none other than Child Link himself! I believe that I am in Hyrule Field." He then paused. "Why am I talking to myself? I'm starting to get annoyed. I better find some kind of companion."

Duo started walking around. "Um…I'll just go in here." He said as he journeyed into a little place. When he entered, giant words appeared in front of him that said "LON LON RANCH!!" Duo walked around the words and into the middle of the ranch where a little girl was "singing". He walked up to her.

"Hi!" he said.

"Why, hello Fairy boy!" said the girl. "Do you like Epona? Isn't she cute? She seems to be fond of you, Fairy Boy!" The girl giggled annoyingly.

"Can I have your horse?" Duo asked.

"Sure, Fairy Boy!" said the girl.

"Why do you keep calling me fairy boy?!" Duo asked, annoyed.

"Because of your fairy!" the girl answered. She giggled again. Duo slapped his forehead and looked behind him to see a little fairy behind his shield.

"I know that's one of you," Duo said.

"How'd you guess?!" the fairy asked, sounding annoyed. It was Trowa.

"I could tell." Duo said.

"I was listening to your conversation with yourself earlier." Said Trowa. Duo smiled nervously.

"Oh, were you?" Duo said. Trowa nodded. "Well…my next act will be to SQUISH you!" He turned to the girl who had gone back to her singing because he wasn't talking to her anymore. "Well, now I get a horse!"

"You do?" Trowa asked.

"She said I could have it." Duo answered. He walked over to the horse and hoisted himself on top of it.

"GET OFF ME!" yelled the horse. Duo looked at the horse's face.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm not telling!" said the horse.

"Come on, I don't FEEL like looking it up." he said. The horse frowned. Duo sighed and took out his T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe and pressed a few buttons. "I should have known it was you, Wufei." He sighed. "Well, I have to ride you because you're my horse."

"No."

"But we have to find Quatre and Heero and you're about ten times faster than me, being a horse and all."

"I am NOT a horse!"

"You look like a horse to me! And the sooner we find Quatre and Heero, the sooner I can press the button and the sooner you won't be a horse anymore!"

"Can't you just press the button now?" Wufei asked pleadingly.

"No, because then we'd go home without Quatre and Heero and that would be bad. And they wouldn't be too amused if we left them here! After all, what if they're something stupider than a horse?"

"WHAT CAN BE STUPIDER THAN A HORSE?!"

"A lot of things!" Duo answered. "Like TROWA! Now GIDDYUP!!" He slammed his heels into Wufei's sides. Wufei didn't move.

"What the hell was with that?" Wufei yelled angrily.

"Swearing is a bad thing, Wufei."

"I'm mad."

"That's pretty obvious." Duo said with a sigh. "If you had listened to me from the start then we'd probably already be home by now! So MOVE!!" Wufei reluctantly started walking forward. "FASTER!!"

"SHUT UP DUO!!" Wufei yelled. "I FEEL STUPID ENOUGH AS IT IS!!"

"Well, if you go FASTER then you won't feel stupid for as long as if you go SLOW!" Duo yelled. Wufei walked a little faster. "COME ON!! I can RUN faster than this!"

"THEN GET OFF!!"

"NO!!" Duo yelled. "It's FASTER if I ride you! Keep in mind that only I can press the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe because…you don't have any hands because you are a horse and Trowa is a little glowing ball so he certainly can't! Now MOVE!! We have to find Quatre and Heero!"

When they finally made it out of Lon Lon Ranch, Duo took out his map of Hyrule and stuff. "Where to look first?" he asked. "If I were Quatre and Heero, where would I be?"

"Heero would be someplace evil and Quatre would be in some big high and mighty place." Trowa said.

"Hm…someplace EVIL?" Duo asked himself. "We'll get back to Heero." He looked at the map. "How about that CASTLE? That seems pretty high and mighty."

"But that's only if that's what their personalities are." Wufei pointed out. "What if they didn't go someplace that reflects their personalities? Look at me! Am I ANYTHING like a horse?!"

"Well, you are kind of a jackass but I guess that's a donkey." Duo said.

"That was a question you WEREN'T supposed to answer!" Wufei yelled.

"Let's just try their personalities and if they're NOT there, we'll look SOMEPLACE ELSE!!" He looked at Wufei. "To the castle!"

"And WHERE is the castle?" Wufei asked, annoyed.

"According to the map…I don't know." Duo said, scratching his head.

"Straight ahead." Trowa said.

"Now ONWARD TRUSTY STEED!!" Duo yelled.

"If you make ONE more comment about the fact that I'm a horse then I'll throw you off and trample you!!"

"Temper, temper!" Duo said. "Now go!" Duo rode Wufei ALL THE WAY to the castle. They hear a wolf howl and the drawbridge to the castle goes up. "See Wufei?! If you had just JUMPED the fence then we would have made it!"

"I didn't WANT to jump the fence!" Wufei said. Suddenly, there was a sound and a few zombies came out of nowhere.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" all three yelled.

"RUN WUFEI!!" Duo yelled as he slammed his heels into Wufei's sides. For once, Wufei didn't MIND running and they ran away as fast as they could. Suddenly, a rooster crowed. All of the zombies disappeared. Wufei stopped and took a deep breath. Duo climbed off of Wufei. "I handled that pretty well, don't you think?"

"No." Wufei and Trowa said.

"I'm just going to go and rest by this tree." Duo said, walking over to a tree.

"Watch out for that hole…" Wufei said just as Duo and Trowa fell down the hole. "Um…all right…" He walked slowly over and looked down the hole. "Hello down there? Okay, I'll just wait up here."

Meanwhile, down the hole…

"Where are we?" Trowa asked.

"How should I know?!" Duo yelled. They both looked ahead of them to see a bunch of little pink things flying around in the water. "What are those?" Duo asked. 

"How should I know?!" Trowa said, trying to be annoying.

Duo flicked Trowa. He then ran down the little hallway thing and stopped when he reached the pink things which were fairies. "Look at them! They're FAIRIES!"

"You think?" Trowa said.

"Just because you're a fairy too, doesn't mean you have to go and get mad at me." he said. "You don't have to be the ONLY fairy! I'll just catch one and keep it as a BETTER fairy than you!" Trowa rolled his eyes as Duo pulled out a bottle. He then jumped on in the water and swung the bottle around. He inspected what he had caught. "Look! I have a fairy!"

"Let me out!" yelled the fairy from inside the bottle. Duo immediately took out the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe.

"Whoops…I don't have a fairy." Duo sighed. "It's Heero." He looked at Heero who was fuming. "I think it's safer for my health for you to be in there. I wouldn't want you to shoot me with some pink fairy dust zapper thing!" He then put the bottle away.

"That's not a very good idea." Trowa warned Duo.

"Do you want me to put YOU in a bottle too?!" Duo yelled at Trowa. "Now let's go!" He ran back down the hall and stood underneath a light. He was instantly transported up. "That was interesting."

"Well, I told you to watch out for the hole." Wufei said.

"You didn't tell me fast enough." Duo said, smiling. "It's actually a good thing that you didn't tell me fast enough because I found Heero down there."

"Oh really?" Wufei asked.

"Yeah." Duo said, nodding. "And he's a fairy, too. Just like Trowa is!" Duo pulled out the bottle. "Look, he's in this bottle!" He started shaking the bottle around and then he put it away. "Let's go back to the castle." He said, hoisting himself back on Wufei. Wufei gave him an evil glare before he started running back to the castle. "Wufei, I'm not allowed to ride horses in here."

"Then I'll just walk." Wufei said.

"Um…okay." Duo said, shrugging. They walked into the castle thingy. They were stopped by a guard.

"Excuse me but there are no horses allowed!" said the guard. "Just leave it out here."

"But this horse is my best friend in the WHOLE WORLD!!" Duo said. "I don't go ANYWHERE without Kimba!"

"Kimba?" Wufei snarled.

"That's why I call Kimba, Kimba!" Duo said. "Cause when Kimba neighs, Kimba sounds like Kimba's saying 'Kimba'! Now shut-up you stupid horse before I kill you!!"

"Duo, pronouns make speech easy." Trowa whispered to Duo.

"I just have to prove to that guard that Wufei's name is Kimba!" Duo answered. The guard stared at Duo. "Now be quiet, Willard!" He turned to the guard. "Willard is my fairy! He's kind of dense so don't mind him!"

"You'll have to hand Kimba over." Said the guard, a little confused. "You can have him back once you get out." The guard took Wufei and walked away.

"All right!" Duo said, annoyed. "We'll get you later, Kimba!" They turned to the castle and walked into it. They easily got past the guards and got into this little courtyard type place. There was a girl standing in there looking around.

"Oh…um…hi…" said the girl.

Duo took out his T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe. "Hey Quatre!" he said. "Princess! Wow, you must feel special."

"Oh!" Quatre said. "Are you Duo?" Duo nodded. "All right! Good! I've been here for a little while and the guards won't let me leave."

"Don't bother asking them!" Duo said. "Just sneak around them! It's easy!" He turned to go but there was a big woman standing there. "Um…who are you?"

"I am Impa, Princess Zelda's attendant." Said the lady. "Come with me. If the guards see you then there will be trouble. Let me take you out of the castle."

"Wait a second!" Duo said. "Could I take Princess Zelda too?!"

"Um…no." Impa said.

"PLEASE?!" Duo begged.

"It is not safe for the princess to go outside alone!" Impa said.

"Impa, I command you to let me go with them!" Quatre said.

"But Princess…"

"I'm just gonna go and pick up some eggs." Quatre assured her with a shrug.

"I'll do it for you!"

"I WANNA DO IT!!" Quatre yelled.

"Don't be absurd, Princess."

"Then I guess I'll have to have you executed!!" Quatre said, crossing his arms. "You leave me no other choice!"

"Fine!" Impa said, defeated. Then she turned to Duo. "If one thing happens to her then I'll…"

"Don't worry!" Duo said. "Come on 'Princess'!" He walked out the door with Quatre following quickly behind him. "You handled that pretty well." He whispered.

"She kinda reminds me of the minions." Quatre whispered back. "Only a little more stubborn and ugly." Duo shrugged. "So why can't you press the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy Deluxe now?"

"Because Wufei isn't with us right now." Duo answered. "Here's Trowa and here's Heero." He showed Quatre the two fairies.

"Oh, so where is Wufei?" Quatre asked.

"You'll laugh!" Duo said. After they got out of the castle, they found Wufei tied to a tree.

"Where's Wufei?" Quatre asked.

"I'll give you a hint, he's tied to a tree." Duo said.

"He's the horse?!" He started laughing.

"HELLO?!" Wufei yelled. "I DON'T WANT TO STAND HERE ALL DAY!!" Duo walked over to Wufei, laughing and he quickly untied him.

"All right, now you have to carry me AND Quatre." Duo told him.

"Not a chance." Wufei said.

"If you want to go back to the tree…" Duo said.

"Fine!" Wufei grumbled. "Wait a second, all five of us are here! Just press the button!"

"But I wanna ride a little more before we go!" Duo said, stomping his foot. Suddenly, the wolf howled again.

"Uh-oh." Trowa said.

"What?" Quatre asked. All of a sudden, a zombie appeared behind them and swiped at them. The claw went right through Quatre and Wufei and hit Duo with full force.

"AHHHH!!" Duo yelled as he fell down.

"Is Duo dead?!" Quatre asked. "OH NO!!"

"Duo, get up…" Wufei said.

"HE'S NOT BREATHING!!" Quatre yelled.

"Let me out!!" came Heero's tiny little voice from inside the bottle. Quatre bent down and picked up the bottle.

"Is that you, Heero?" Quatre asked. Heero nodded. "Um…Duo kind of died."

"One little hit from a zombie and he died!" Wufei said, disgusted.

"He hit me and Wufei but it just kinda went though us…" Quatre said.

"I COULDN'T CARE LESS!!" Heero yelled. "JUST LET ME OUT!" Quatre pulled off the little cork and Heero flew out. "FINALLY!! I'm free!" As soon as he said that, he disappeared and Duo sat up.

"Hey! I'm alive again!" Duo said.

"Yeah but Heero isn't here anymore!" Wufei said.

"Oh…um…" Duo said, looking around. "We can just go back to that place and then we can just CATCH him again!! Wufei, do you remember where it was?"

"What makes you think I would remember?" Wufei asked, annoyed.

"DUO LOOK OUT!!" Quatre yelled. Duo turned around as fast as he could to face another zombie. He drew out his sword and took a swipe at it. It's head flew off. Duo took another swipe at it and it fell apart.

"Come on Wufei!!" Duo yelled, jumping on top of Wufei. He then grabbed Quatre's hand and pulled him up as well. "RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!!" Wufei started running but he couldn't run as fast because he was carrying two people. They finally stopped in front of the tree and spotted the familiar hole that Duo had fallen down earlier. "Trowa, you stay here this time."

"Why?!"

"Because you're a knave."

"How about we all just go down?" Wufei suggested.

"But I don't think you can fit, Wufei." Quatre said.

"Oh sure, JUST because I'm a horse you have to go and make fun of me!" Wufei complained. Duo jumped off Wufei and down the hole. Wufei turned his head to Quatre. "So are you going to get off or are you going to SIT THERE ALL DAY?!" yelled Wufei

"You don't have to yell!!" Quatre yelled, jumping off. He then sat down under the tree and they all waited for Duo to emerge. When he finally did, he sprinted as fast as he could in the other direction. He was soon followed by a pink sparkly glowy ball that was zooming after him. Duo felt that this was the PERFECT time to press the button. But then he realized that it would probably be better to feel the wrath of the pink glowy ball as opposed to Heero who would be armed with his gun. He figured that they could stay in 'Zelda' until Heero calmed down. Plus, he would get to ride Wufei more. And maybe he could accidentally on purpose squish Trowa.

He ran back over to the others because no matter how much fairy dust Heero sprinkled on Duo, it had no effect. As a matter of fact, it just made him feel stronger.

"I'm not going to press the button until you promise not to kill me!" Duo told Heero. "And if we get back and try to kill me than I'll just press the button again!"

"YOU WOULDN'T!" all four yelled.

"Yes I would." Duo said. "This is fun! I enjoy riding Wufei and it's fun knowing that we can go home anytime I want!"

"That's not very reassuring." Quatre groaned.

"Let's go beat Dododingo!!" Duo said enthusiastically.

"Dododingo?" Wufei asked.

"Never mind!" Duo said. "I don't think they'd allow a horse in there anyway. And I promised that lady with the big lips that nothing bad would happen to her little princess!"

"That was uncalled for." Quatre said, crossing his arms.

"Fine, I'll just press the button but any false moves from ANY of you I'll just press the button again!!" Duo said as he pressed the button.

They were transported back home and they lived happily ever after!! YAY!!


End file.
